


Divided Attention

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: They were fucking in bed next to her, she wasn't certain how they'd assumed she'd sleep through it.





	Divided Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Claire is cutearson's sole <3

Danse's hand was around MacCready's neck, long fingers traveling over his jaw into his mouth where he was sloppily sucking on them. His other hand was wrapped around Mac's leaking dick, who was deeply lost in it. Mac's eyes were glassy and legs pressed together as he cried out and moaned and mumbled around Danse's fingers. Danse had Mac's thighs pressed together and was fucking between them, clearly lubed from MacCready having come before. 

Danse was whispering in his ear, even though Claire was close enough to reach out and touch them, she couldn't hear what he was saying. 

They were fucking in bed next to her, she wasn't certain how they'd assumed she'd sleep through it. 

Mac's unfocused gaze fell on her. She blinked a bit owlishly and he seemed to start to spit Danse's fingers out to say something when she licked her lips before biting her bottom one.

He shuddered at that. 

Danse looked over MacCready's shoulder to meet her gaze and he looked torn between stopping and continuing. 

She found herself nodding, her own hand sliding across her ribs to palm her breast. He picked up pace in response.

Mac was a mess, hair slicked to his forehead and breath coming so raggedly he'd given up on sucking Danse's fingers, his gaze unfocused with Danse's big palm pressing on his airway. One of his hands was on top of Danse's on his throat, she couldn't tell if it was just resting there or pushing it down harder. 

MacCready's other arm was wrapped up around Danse's head holding backwards from where they were chest to back. He had a handful of Danse's hair but didn't seem to be doing more then hanging on.

Danse started saying something again and she scooted a little closer to hear. 

He paused and said a little louder, "See? She can tell what a slut you are."

Mac caught her eye again before his clamped his shut and he threw his head back against Danse's shoulder and came. 

He tensed in what was apparently just the right way and Danse followed him over the edge. 

From the angle Danse was laying at he got come on her leg. She wondered what he'd planned to do about it if she hadn't woken up.

MacCready was panting hard, Danse removed his hand from his throat and wrapped it around his middle. 

From there they both seemed to be trying to get their breath back. 

Unsurprisingly Danse recovered first. He started to reach towards her when he caught sight of his own hand covered in MacCready's come and thought better of it. He moved his hand back towards Mac who caught his wrist. 

"Don't touch me with it." Mac muttered, "Gonna be cold."

Danse seemed to be at a loss for where to put his hand when Mac pulled it down with a sigh to his mouth and licked it. 

She felt her heart in her throat. 

She watched as he contently cleaned Danse's hand, Danse making a low sound in his throat in response. 

When he finished, MacCready faced her and reached out to her, gently touched her cheek. "Hey."

She found she couldn't find her voice. She started and stopped a few times.

He chuckled almost sleepily, "Enjoy the show?"

She just nodded.

"Cool." he stroked his thumb across her face. "Can I eat you out?"

She nodded again and Danse smiled at her from over his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> *that meme of spongebob out of breath*


End file.
